Wild Fantasy
by fujoshiWe
Summary: Akihiko wants Misaki to use some of his "toys". But... Warning: this's M-rated, so yeah.. something like that.


I really am a pervert for making this story… -.-"

**Disclaimer : Junjou Romantica is not my own**

Anyway this story is unbetaed cz I couldn't find someone who want to be my beta reader… T.T sorry…. Once again, can someone be my beta reader..? I really need it… *begged*

Read and Enjoy..! :D

**WILD FANTASY**

Misaki Takahashi, 19 years old, a student of M-University. Somehow he ended up living together with Akihiko Usami.

There he was, staring dumfounded at his lover and his landlord named Usami Akihiko, the great novelist and the youngest recipient of Naomori and Kikukawa awards, who was sitting in the living room with a big smug, staring back at Misaki.

"Welcome back Misaki," Akihiko greeted him calmly with smug still on his face.

Misaki's eyebrow twitched,"..THIS!" Misaki asked, trying to sound calm despite his boiling anger. Akihiko Usami sat on the couch. With MANY sextoys on the table in front of him. From dildo, handcuff, blindfold, chain, whip and many more.

"I want to try them. I need inspiration for my next manuscript," Akihiko smirked.

"And?" Misaki asked although the answer was obvious.

"I want you to use them."

"No."

"Misaki."

"Absolutely NOT!"

Before Akihiko could catch Misaki, the boy already stormed towards his bedroom in lightning speed, locking the door and putting table, wardrobe, chair, and drawer behind the door to block it.

Akihiko sighed, "Looks like Misaki's speed increase every time I tried to pounce him." He stared at the toys in front of him, "Well, I can do it another time."

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Akihiko typed one of his BL novels on his laptop tiredly. He had no fill from his Misaki at the night. He glanced at the clock in the corner of the monitor and groaned. It read 04.37 am. He stayed all night again finishing his novel. 'Aikawa must thank me for my effort.' After typing a few more words, he decided to go to sleep. He shut his laptop and climbed to his bed (he worked in his bedroom) then slumped to Suzuki-san.

As he drifted to sleep, he felt an extra weight on his bed. Opening his tired eyes, he saw someone. "Misaki?" Akihiko asked surprisingly. "What are you doing here?" the dark room didn't help Akihiko to see the boy clearly.

Misaki remained silent. Instead, he took Akihiko's arm and brought it to the each side of the headboard. Akihiko gasped as he felt his wrist was being tied to the headboard.

"Wait Misaki, seriously what are you doing?" Akihiko couldn't hide his surprise.

"Ssshh, calm down Usagi-san," Misaki assured. Just now you said that you need an inspiration for your novel right? And here you are," he said, finishing the tie on the other hand.

Misaki straddled on Akihiko's body, his knees on each side of the man's hips. He stared down at the novelist with unreadable face.

Akihiko felt his heart was going to burst. After his eyes could adjust with the light, Akihiko finally caught the sight of his lover. His mouth went dry. Misaki only wear Akihiko's long-sleeved blue shirt and a dark-blue thong! Yes, a thong that he had bought with the other sextoy! The too big shirt was unbuttoned and hanging pass his thighs, exposing the creamy white skin of his chest and his pink hard buds. And the most surprisingly was: his own wrist was being handcuffed each other! "Misaki.." Akihiko's breath became heavier. He couldn't blink his eyes.

"Mmm Usagi-san…." Misaki leaned down and captured Akihiko's lips with his. He parted his lips to allow the man exploring his cavern as much as he wanted. He traveled his hand on Akihiko's shirt unbuttoning it. Akihiko gasped as Misaki found his nipples and pinched it. "You like it Usagi-san?" Misaki began kissing down along his jaw line, down to his neck and chest, sucking and nipping roughly. Akihiko groaned. Misaki stopped and stared at the inflame red lovebites on the man's neck, chest, and stomach in satisfy. He then unbuckled Akihiko's pants and pulled it down to his thigh along with the boxer, leaving the underwear on. He smirked at the big hard bulge there and grabbed it hardly.

"Aaahn…" Akihiko couldn't stifle his moan. He cursed the tie that prevented him to touch his Misaki. "Misaki, untie me, I want you Misaki, please untie me."

"No Usagi-san, I didn't have the fun yet. You need to wait. I'll make sure you got inspiration," Misaki smiled playfully. "Aaaahh, you're so hard here," he squeezed Akihiko's manhood with his handcuffed hands through the underwear. Akihiko couldn't help but felt so unbearably hot. He leaked more precum, making his underwear and Misaki's palm wet. Misaki continued to rub it.

"SHIT! Misaki stop teasing me! I can't holdback any longer!" Akihiko struggled to free himself from the bond but that was futile. He bucked his hips upwards.

"Hmm, you're so impatient Usagi-san," Misaki smirked, he reached something over the drawer.

Akihiko's eyes widened seeing the thing Misaki took. Misaki had a bottle of flavored lube in his left hand and in his right hand… He held a big vibrated dildo. A dildo! Misaki was happy seeing his lover's reactions. He began pouring the flavored lube to the dildo. Once it covered by lube, he licked the tip. "Hmm, so yummy," he hummed.

Akihiko didn't wince as he watched the teen licking that thing like it was lolipop. His mouth went dry. He groaned in frustration because he couldn't touch his Misaki.

Misaki began his show. After turned the dildo on, he engulfed the whole thing until the tip reached his throat. His eyes fluttered close, moving it in and out from his mouth as he moaned. And his expression! His oh-so-sexy expression! Akihiko got more and more aroused. This was pure torture for him, just seeing his fuckable lover without doing anything.

Misaki still enjoying the taste of that thing, a trail of saliva was pouring from the corner of his mouth. He felt the man beneath him bucked his hips upward hard. He opened his eyes and pulled that thing out from his mouth. "My, my… you're so impatient," Misaki smirked.

The next thing Misaki did making Akihiko's eyes widened.. Misaki brought the dildo down and spread Akihiko's legs wider, positioning that thing on Akihiko's entrance. The older man shuddered at the tingling sensation on his ass. "M-Misaki… Mmm, you aren't serious, are you?" Akihiko narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I'm serious, why?" Misaki rubbed it against Akihiko." Are you scared? I choose it around your size you know." He began to push the tip in, making Akihiko moaned at the new sensation and pain. He had never been the receiving side at all. "Mmm, Usagi-san. You're so sexy…"

"Ahhn… Aaah , M-Misakii…" Akihiko moaned louder as Misaki reached his length and stroking it. Misaki thrust hard in one motion making the dildo all the way in. "AAAHHH….." He began thrusting in and out in fast pace and went faster every second. Akihiko lost his mind in pleasure. Moaning his lover name in ecstasy again and again…

"MISAKI!" Akihiko's body jerked up. He sat up immediately. His body sweated like hell. He then stared at his pants and the bedcover which wetted by sticky white creamy substance. He glared for a few second and glanced at the clock. 06.15 am.

Misaki stormed to Akihiko's room when he heard his landlord screamed his name. "Usagi-san! What hap-" he met with Akihko's glare and gulped, 'not good.' Akihiko's face paled and he stood up. Misaki –who felt the familiar gesture of his lover- automatically moved back three feet and slapped his hands in front of his face. "I'm sorryyy! I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep! Please don't molest meee!" Misaki begged.

But Akihiko just stood up then walked passing him without saying anything. He entered the bathroom and closed the door.

"Huh? He didn't molest me?" Misaki blinked. "What-"suddenly his eyes caught something on the bed. He stared at the wet bed sheet and the wet trace on the floor to the bathroom where his landlord had walked. Misaki's breath hitched. "S-s-semen!"

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

So what do you think guys? Please review kay…..

(anyway i just aware that Misaki in "Junai Romantica" has brown eyes like Hiroki, not green.)


End file.
